


Kiss Me Again

by whenitstarted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, if you will, its like schmoopy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenitstarted/pseuds/whenitstarted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Cas saves Dean on a hunt and sweet, fluffy sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of season 8 spoilers but its kind of an AU only they're hunters still. Lets say this is season 8 after Cas got his grace taken but shh, Sam is okay and healthy without being an angel condom okay, he's fine. AU, remember? Request via tumblr user arithenerd.  
> Title is a song by We Are The In Crowd that I thought fit pretty well, I dunno.

Dean has seen Cas kill a lot of things. Since pretty much the first time they met, Castiel was killing things in front of Dean or because of Dean, but today he had killed something to save Dean. He won't admit that the demon had him pretty much fucked, that he wouldn't have been able to get out of his grasp or reach for the knife himself because he's Dean Winchester and he doesn't need his angel boyfriend saving him from anything. He's professional. He can handle himself.

But Castiel totally saved him when he was a handful of seconds away from passing out from said demon's hands wrapped around his throat but he doesn't even have to say it because they both know it. And, because Sam was all emotional and feelings-y in the Impala on the way to the bunker to Cas about saving his brother. Cas has gotten better at the whole, killing evil without his angel mojo thing. He started out so helpless and in a way -again, Dean will _never_  admit this- he misses that. Because Cas wasn't a straight shot with a gun and he got nervous and pinned down easily and he needed Dean. He needed his help on hunts and he needed Dean to help him learn to shoot and he just needed him. Now though, he's trusted on hunts and the brothers know that he'll back them up. And Dean appreciates that as well; but it was nice to feel needed.

At the bunker, Cas is in the bathroom off his shared room with Dean showering while Sam sits at the table talking with Kevin while Dean moseys around the kitchen and cooks for them. It's kind of a thing they do, whenever they're all together at the bunker, Dean and sometimes Cas will cook breakfast, dinner...deserts. It was cute, the day Cas asked to borrow Sam's laptop so he could find out how to make pie for Dean. And maybe mixing up the two cups of flour and the one teaspoon sugar -seriously, how could an ex angel misread the packaging, Dean will never know- hadn't made for the best pie in the world, but Dean still finished the whole thing within a couple days because he didn't want Cas to think he couldn't make his boyfriend's favorite food. He's gotten better at that, too, though.

The four of them sit and eat Dean's burgers, because they're Cas' favorite and he saved his life today and deserves whatever he wants and yadda yadda, feelings, yadda yadda. Dean only blushes a little when Cas thanks him with a kiss on the lips while he washes the pan because they still aren't ones for doing...that stuff, in front of Sam. Or Kevin. Or really, anyone.

Later that night when Dean is almost asleep, he feels Castiel shift next to him on the bed and he turns, facing him. Cas does the same, pushing himself into Dean's chest and sighing happily. "You alright?" Dean whispers into his hair, instinctively wrapping his arm around the smaller man -angel, grace or no grace, he's still an angel to Dean- and running his hand soothingly along his back. Cas practically purrs.

"I am fine," he shrugs, very human-esque. "Did I thank you for dinner earlier?"

Dean never says anything, but his angel's bad memory -that hadn't come until he lost his grace- worries him sometimes. He figures it's just a part of becoming a human, or whatever. "Yeah, you always do," he smiles, nosing his hair. "Did I thank you for saving my life earlier?"

Cas smiles, tipping his head up to press a kiss to Dean's chin. "You have no need to thank me, Dean. You've saved me more times on hunts than I can count."

He wants to tell him that that is very different, that it was his job to protect him when he was just learning and getting the hang of carrying a gun in his waistband. It's different. But instead he grins, pulling away from his warm body to push his forehead against Cas'. "You know," he starts and Cas knows where this is leading just by the change in his voice. Whenever Dean is looking for sex or trying to seduce Castiel, his voice drops and drawls and pretty much makes it impossible for him to ever say no. "It was kinda hot, you savin' me like that."

"You've seen me kill many things, Dean," he cocks his head, honestly confused. "Why would this one be particularly arousing for you?"

He wants to roll his eyes and laugh, but he doesn't because he's Cas and this is how he talks and it's endearing and cute as fuck. So he wraps his arms around Cas' waist, rolling on his back and pulling Cas on top of him, hands slipping up the back of his shirt. Why he wears a shirt to bed still is beyond Dean. "You've only saved me before by threatening people, which yeah, that's pretty hot too. Or with your powers. This time, I watched you," he tells him, wetting his lips and moving them to Castiel's neck. "Saw the look on your face when you saw me, all backed into a corner."

He hums, either for Dean to continue or because he enjoys the neck kisses. He resumes both, the hint of a smile turning the corners of his lips just so as he explains himself. "You were mad, Cas, so fuckin' pissed that this demon had me pinned. That he had gotten the jump on me and I was helpless," the words, while hard to say aloud, are true. "You didn't even try to do an exorcism the on demon, you fuckin' stabbed him in the neck, killed him to save me." Cas is rocking down against him now, just barely because there is no rush. He kisses Dean's forehead and it feels out of place because here Dean is trying to get him hard and he's up there being gentle and sweet with him. "Why wouldn't that turn me on?"

Cas dips down, mouth demanding kisses and hums once he gets them, kissing Dean like only Cas can. It's sweet and kind of messy but he can feel him getting hard against his hip and it just feels so nice to be in bed with him; get to do this whenever they want. "I saw red," he says, frown between his eyebrows as he presses kisses along Dean's jaw. "I heard someone say that on TV before and didn't understand what they meant, but I do now. I saw red, Dean, I wanted to hurt- seeing you like that, I hate it. Don't do that anymore, because I got a feeling here," he presses Dean's hand to his chest, and Dean listens so intently, because Cas is always asking him to explain what feelings and emotions are like and how you know the difference and he wants to be able to label this one too. "Like a tightness that ran up to my throat and behind my eyes. All I wanted to do was hurt anyone who touched you."

This admission, while meaningful and sweet, also makes Dean thrust his hips up towards Cas', because how is that not hot? Cas wants to kill people that hurt Dean, and he feels protected and loved and fucking hard. Cas is panting above him now, and when Dean raises his hands to cup his face, his cheeks are hot and he looks conflicted and angry just thinking about it and Dean feels kind of shitty for bringing it up.

"Hey, hey," he murmurs softly, tilting his head so he can press their lips together. "You saved me. I'm okay, you're okay, we're fine. Alright?"

He nods against him but the kiss he plants on Dean's lips is so urgent it takes his breath away. One of Cas' hands moves to Dean's bare chest, fingernails scraping against his skin while the other is keeping him held up by an elbow. He still twists the ends of Dean's hair absently between his fingers just barely reaching the nape of his neck. Dean knows it's a calming thing for Cas, so of course he lets him.

The kiss doesn't lighten up though, and he's got them both undressed completely in the next ten minutes, panting against Dean's mouth as they rock together, Dean's hand flinging to the bedside table for the lube without breaking the kiss. Cas is snatching it from his grip the moment he can reach, movements jerky and rushed as he stretches Dean with his fingers. He arches and spreads his legs wider and hides his mouth in Cas' bare shoulder to mask the noises but Cas is still so tense about it and Dean hates that. Wants him to relax and just enjoy it.

He doesn't say anything until Cas is pushing into him, because he figured that'd make him calm down but it doesn't really do the trick like Dean knows his words can. "Cas, angel, you gotta settle down," he tells him softly, feeling the scruff along Cas' jaw against his chest as he pushes his face into Dean's neck. He wraps his legs tighter around his waist and lets his hands move to Cas' hair, damp with sweat and messy as ever.

"I'm trying," is the simple reply he gets, and he feels him try to relax, feels the deep breaths and the slower thrusts and fingers in his own hair, twisting. Cas pulls away slightly and the air is so cold against the skin where they had been pressed together. "I love you, Dean."

He smiles at him, at those worried blue eyes and kiss swollen lips. "I love you too, stupid," he replies, rolling his eyes fondly. Cas is extremely keen on announcing his love for Dean at any time, and though it can be embarrassing, he thinks it's one of his favorite things about Cas. "I didn't know you were so mad, baby, I wouldn't have brought it up. I didn't know it'd get you so worked up."

Cas lets Dean roll them over easily, on his back and Dean straddling his waist. He sinks down with a wince, and Cas presses his hand to the small of his back of rub circles there while Dean ticks his hips back and forth. It isn't until they've set up a quicker rhythm with Dean rocking down and rolling his hips and Cas thrusting up that the nonsense talk starts, which is Dean's favorite part of fucking Cas. The crazy amount of praise he gets when Cas is getting close, the words that embarrass Cas later but make Dean grin like an idiot.

"Dean, please," he starts, pulling Dean down against him, chest to chest. His mouth is immediately on Dean's neck, words tumbling out before he even gets to think about them. "So pretty, Dean, so, _so_  pretty. Mine too, you're mine and so beautiful, Dean. Never going to let anyone hurt you, ever. Love you too much." His hips are moving quick and erratically, biting at his Adam's apple and holding him tightly against his chest. "Dean, fuck, fuck I love you, fuck I-"

It's the cursing that sets him off, really. Just knowing how he changes Cas, Cas who is shy and nervous unless he's with Dean -or Sam, he's still awkward around anyone else- is cursing underneath him and squeezing him tight against him. Rolling his hips dirtily, Dean comes between them and lets Castiel hold his hips and fuck into him until cries out Dean's name and he feels the warmth inside him. Bending down, he presses kisses along his collarbone and up his neck, skin salty with sweat. "You're so sweet to me, when we're like this," he tells Cas in a wrecked voice, snuggling down on him. Cas hasn't even had a chance to pull out yet.

"I think my brain doesn't consult my mouth when we're having sex," he says softly, fingers combing through Dean's messy hair. "Because it's just the things I'm normally thinking about, but I say them accidentally."

"So you really think I'm pretty?" He grins, teasing. He pinches Cas' side, earning a quiet chuckle.

"Of course I do, Dean. You're beautiful in every sense of the word."

He ignores the blush on his cheeks and hides his face in Cas' neck instead. "Whatever," he grumbles, kissing there just because. "I did like the part where you claimed me, though. I can be yours."

"Even if we weren't doing these things," Cas motions to their naked bodies and the bed beneath them. "You would still be mine, Dean. You've always owned me."

"Cas, people don't own other people," he rolls his eyes, though the sentiment is sweet as fuck. "That's called slavery."

"I know about slavery, Dean; I've been around a while." Dean thinks Cas just made a joke and that in itself is funny. He's got a cute, dorky fucking angel and loves him to pieces. "But you teach me things, Dean. Stupid things and helpful things and enjoyable things. Without you, I would be lost, and that is why you are mine, and I am yours."

"You know," Dean starts, kissing him briefly on the lips. "Sometimes I can't believe that I fell in love with you because I've always had girlfriends, but it's pretty much like my boyfriend is my girlfriend, so-"

"Talking about feelings with the man I love does not make me a female, Dean." And then he smirks, fucking _smirks_  because he's picking up on things Dean does like a clever little asshole and says, "in fact, I would dare to say that I am nothing like your previous lovers, seeing as my penis is still inside you as we speak. Unless that's what you and your _girlfriends_  would-"

"Shut the fuck up," he laughs, getting off of Cas and curling up against his side. "You're such an asshole."

"Yes, and I love you too," he says with a laugh, so natural. Dean wishes he wasn't one of those guys who laughs at their boyfriend's lame jokes, but of course he is.

Because while angel Cas is awkward and cute, human Cas is fucking hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> It's still the 4th where I am so this isn't late! More smut, and tomorrows is more smut. But then after that we get back to fluffy stuff! Let me know what you thought, pls :*


End file.
